Through the Open Door
by GoldenGloryQueen
Summary: It started out as a simple job; get some supplies, attack Angel, and celebrate on their win. Thanks to Shiina, it turned into a game of life, death, and maybe a little romance. Yuri x Noda. One-shot. For Kaori's Birthday Contest!


**Through the Open Door  
For Kaori's Birthday Contest****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats.**

* * *

"Just leave me be already! I'm going to reincarnate anyway, so what's the point of saving me now?" Yuri insisted. Today was a particularly bad day. They had gone to the underground base to stock up on weapons again and the S. S. S. were failing bitterly. So far almost everyone died within the first half hour of the long trek. Never trust Shiina to set the traps ever again, Yuri noted.

"I'm not leaving you," Was the firm reply. With a strained groan, the scythe-clad boy heaved Yuri up and away from the edge of the cliff.

Once the magenta haired teen was finally in safety hold of her saviour she allowed herself smile a little. It felt nice to be in his arms for once.

Before she knew it, Yuri's bossy demeanor kicked in and she lost all sense in her kindness. "What the hell were you thinking, Noda? Didn't I tell you to let me fall? Great now we have two injured people instead of one healthy one like I planned!"

"Just be lucky. . . you didn't feel any real pain," Noda chided, pointing down in the abyss that was packed with explosives, "We still feel the pain Yuri and that might've been the worst pain of all if I didn't save you."

Yuri bit her lip. Noda was right, but she didn't want him to sense the fault in her pride so she fought back once more. "I don't care about the pain," She said absentmindedly, "And what happened to 'Yurippe'? Did you grow bored of the nickname or something?"

Noda chuckled at her sudden change in character. "Geez Yurippe, someone sure is crabby. Don't tell me that fall did something to you're mind."

"Why you—"

Noda cut her off, placing a hand on her head and petting her in a rough manner. He laughed again, only to earn a slap on his cheek. He carried on with his act, giving the cheesiest grin known to man. "C'mon then. Supplies won't get themselves."

Yuri huffed. Noda was being odd today, she'd have to ask her sources later. "Very well."

* * *

They ran and ran. Not too long ago, Noda set off a Cluster Bomb that Shiina had set up.

There was an explosion behind them, signalling the next bomb to explode. Sooner or later the chain would catch up with them.

"Oi, Yurippe," Noda acknowledged between huffs.

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Never let Shiina handle the traps ever again, you got that?"

"One step ahead of you, Noda."

"Oh shit!" Noda ducked as debris flew in the air, almost hitting him the process.

Yuri's pace faltered. She wasn't going to make it after all. None of them would and then Angel would win again. She couldn't let that happen. . .

"There's a cave ten yards east. It'll be risky, but it's better than trying outrun these explosives," Yuri announced.

Noda hummed in reply, flicking his head to the right to get a move on.

And so they did. They jerked right and sprinted with all their might to the safe place.

"Yurippe, shoot that rock over there with your gun," Noda said pointing over to the object.

Yuri's eyes widened. Wouldn't that just trigger more explosives? But she trusts him. . . That's what matters.

She hastily grabbed her gun out of its holster. Taking aim on the rock that was slowly fading in the distance.

There was a click and sonic wave burst.

"Adjust your body to the left. If you keep it straight then the force from that wave will slam you into that wall up there," Noda explained, moving his body exactly as he said.

At last second, Yuri turned her body around so the force of the wave hit her front side instead of her back. At that same moment her back hit a tree and Noda slammed into her front.

A deep blush crept onto Yuri's face and similar problems happened to Noda.

There were screams, a string of curses, and a slapping sound before the duo finally trudged the remaining distance to the cave.

* * *

Yuri sighed. The water was nice. They had found an onsen in the cave, which Yuri had safety checked by pushing Noda into the water.

She submerged the majority of her head under water, smiling to herself as she did so. Yuri felt strong hands grab her shoulders. She jolted upwards, a small squeak of surprise escaped her thin lips.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks once more. Her delicate hands instinctively moved up to cover the chest.

"What the hell, Noda?!" Yuri screeched. She kicked him, scrunching her foot up to get a grip on his leg and push him far away from her as possible. "I thought I told you to stay on your side of the onsen!"

Noda shrugged, arm reaching for the back of his neck. "My side was boring, so I figured I'd come over here."

"At least tell me before you come over, you idiot!"

* * *

A small hiss escaped Yuri's mouth. Her face was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. She wrapped her arms around her slim bust and attempted to protect it from any further harm.

Sure their little onsen fun was over, but you never know. . .

Noda was seemingly unpredicable at the moment. And who knows, she might actually like it a little bit.

Maybe. Just maybe. . .

* * *

Noda ran his left hand through his purple locks. What a stupid, stupid thing to do. His pervert side grasped his conscious at last second, and was to blame for that last episode.

Maybe next time he could make the move. The right move.

He'll just have to wait for the door of opportunity to open up again.

Well until then, he'll just have to impress her by completely this already screwed up mission.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not exactly proud of this, but it's better than nothing. TvT  
I completely rushed the ending. Oh well. OTL  
Mmkai, bye.**

**Review~**


End file.
